


DRINK!

by missmi



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmi/pseuds/missmi
Summary: 电秋pwp，比较脏，但我尽量写得很搞笑，可以笑我但不可以骂我电次失去一颗蛋蛋的后遗症是我编的pwp鹅已，不要太认真！





	DRINK!

电次和早川被困在密闭房间里，不同于上次的八楼恶魔，这次的这个恶魔混得很糗，全部家当只有一个四叠半房间，而且没水没电。

只是不管攻击房间的哪里、用什么攻击，房间都会立刻复原。狐狸叫不出来，刀也没有用武之地，电锯就更不用说了。六小时过去了，两人陷入了绝境。

“你有没有带水……渴死了……”电次像条哈巴狗一样对着早川伸着舌头。

“有的话我早就拿出来喝了。渴就闭嘴。”早川也很渴，电次能感觉到，他对自己的不耐烦比以往疲软了不少。这让他突然有了种莫名的冲动，同时又有了实现这些冲动的勇气。他凑近早川，舔掉了他脖子上的汗。

汗很少，味道很一般。比咖啡强很多，比乌冬面的面汤差点。“你在干什么？”早川反应变慢，过了一会儿才伸手抹掉。

“你觉得人身上的什么水会比较好喝？”

“……啊？”

“我们来做个测试，看看人身上的什么水最好喝吧！”

早川无语，“你用你自己身上的液体比较就好了，不用拉我一起吧。”

“现在不是穷到只能喝自己身上的水的时候吧！”电次兴奋了起来，“放心吧，我不喜欢欠别人东西。你给我喝，我也会给你喝的。”

“我才不要喝你的。”在这样的情况下浪费口水和这个傻逼讲道理显然划不来，早川放弃了。“随便你吧。”

“汗试过了，接下来试哪个比较好呢？口水吗？”

“喝口水的话不就是要接吻吗？”

电次疯狂摇头：“我才不要和男人接吻！好恶心！”

“那要怎么喝口水？”

电次朝早川伸出手，“你把口水吐在我手上。”

“为什么你这家伙，比起被男人吐口水，会觉得和男人接吻更恶心啊？”

“我又不是没被你吐过口水。”电次晃了晃手，“快点！我渴死啦！”

“……我已经没有那么多口水可以吐出来了。换一个。”

“切……那你身上还有什么？”电瞄了一眼早川的胸部，“你有奶水吗？”

“怎么可能有啊，我是男人啊！”

“那就只有那里了啊……”电次叹了口气，一副对某件事没办法又不得不干的表情。

“……哪里？”早川话音刚落，就被电次猝不及防地扒了裤子。内裤连着长裤一起被扒下，和早川本人一样无精打采的小鸡鸡瞬间就暴露在了空气中。电次握住了软趴趴的柱体使其直立，“怎么这里也干巴巴的啊？”

“……喂！你这混蛋，不会真的要试吧！”

“当然要试啊！再不试就要死了耶！”电次突然一把拽住早川的阴茎，早川疼得直抽气，电次仍然没有把力气卸下，他红着两只眼睛朝早川吼道：“我根本不稀罕稀罕臭男人的鸡鸡好吗！我想要女孩子！我想要女孩子下面的清泉！但是现在马上就要死了！男人女人都无所谓了！我口渴！我要喝水！”

“……”

“……”

“……那里怎么可能会是湿的，一般来说都是干的吧。”

“我的话，只要想到玛奇玛小姐就会变得湿哒哒的了……”

早川掰开电次的手，“我自己来，你等着。”

电次乖乖放手。他蹲在早川胯间两手托腮，和早川的马眼大眼瞪小眼，早川握着屌上下撸动了一会儿，不知为何只能达到半勃。

电次：“呵呵……帅哥都不懂撸管。”

“混蛋，闭嘴……”

“再这样下去我们真的要死在这里了……不对，我身上还有水，但我一个人的水能撑多久啊……而且我还有点贫血……啊啊……死之前想再抱一次玛奇玛小姐啊，或者其他的女孩……不还是玛奇玛小姐最好……前段时间有去网咖，看到了超爽的AV，那个女优简直就是人形喷泉……好多，好清澈，死之前好想和那样的女孩……我记得那个男的是把手放进去然后……然后……然后女人就变成喷泉了。”

早川没在听电次的碎碎念，他正闭着眼睛专心撸管，虽然没什么效果。怎么能就这样轻易地死在这里？他想，要把枪混蛋干掉，一定要把枪混蛋干掉，他是为了什么才活到今天的，至少要让电次活下来，电次可以干掉枪混蛋……他睁眼就看见电次，电次蹲在自己的两腿之间，他正抬头望着自己。

他看见电次的眼睛，好傻，好清澈。

“你有听到我说话吗？撸不出来的话我来帮你吧。”电次说。

“……怎么帮？”

电次舔了舔手指，把右手的中指和无名指都舔得湿淋淋的，“你稍微后仰一点。”早川照做了，电次把他的阴茎拨到一边，右手摸上他的会阴，五根手指一根一根地滑过他的肛周，他心里有了不详的预感，“喂喂喂，不是吧，你不会是想……喂不要，别别别……唔！……停……住手……啊啊——”

——电次这混蛋把手指插进我的肛门里了！

那个只出不进的部位，现在进了两根手指！

“别动！我要开始了！很快就有水了！”电次激动地喊道。早川拽着电次的手，对方纹丝不动。大家都是男人，互相看鸡鸡根本无所谓，但对着别的男人露出屁眼还被人用手指插进来是不应该的吧！早川全身红得像只熟透的虾，痛，不仅痛，还羞耻，他想把腿合拢，结果只是把电次夹得更紧。“够……够了！拔出去！……啊啊啊啊啊——”

“没问题的！早川前辈！再坚持一下！”电次鼓励他，还用上了敬语。电次的中指和无名指塞在早川的屁股里，他稍微往上一勾，指尖够到了一个硬块。他的食指和小指的指节抵着早川的小屁股，接着开始上下摇动手腕——“啊啊！啊啊啊——停！慢点啊啊——”就是这里了吧！男人的泉眼！电次感觉到早川的小穴正在收缩，即便跟不上自己摇动的频率，还是维持了一个固定的节奏吸着自己的手指。“下面很努力了！早川前辈也别放弃啊！”

早川终于完全勃起了，通红的阴茎直挺挺地立在电次的面前，“有了有了有了！”，他一口含住早川的阴茎，像婴儿含住奶嘴，手上加快了速度，“唔——”早川一声闷哼，精液尽数射进电次的嘴里。

他听见“咕嘟”一声，接着就看到电次爬到自己的身上，像条哈巴狗一样对着他伸长了舌头，“味道很一般！但还是谢谢前辈！现在轮到我报答前辈了！在此之前要拜托前辈也帮帮我！”

“帮你……什么……？”

早川下面变得湿哒哒的了，这期间他完全没想到玛奇玛，全怪电次。他现在应该推开电次，结束这个无聊的测试，但他刚刚射过，还被这只小狗压着，“嗯……很简单的啦，前辈只要、躺着、别动、就好——”还被这只小狗——

——被这只小狗又捅了一次。

不是插，是捅，用比手指更大、更粗、更长、更热的东西，捅进来了。

“你……你在干什么啊混账……拔出去……痛啊……痛死了……”

“怎么会痛……我不是那种会让人觉得痛的尺寸吧！我知道的。”电次想，他可不是帕瓦那样的自恋狂，他有自知之明的，“因为前辈，呃，那个词是什么来着，处女？对对对，就是这个……因为前辈是处女的关系吧！”

被指奸、肛交，现在还被说成处女，电次这家伙果然是真正的恶魔。那屁股里塞了恶魔的阴茎的自己又是什么？这是某种签订契约的仪式吗？电次没有再抓着早川的手了，十六岁的男孩掰开早川的大腿，闭上了眼睛一心一意地在男人的甬道里驰骋。早川被顶得晃晃悠悠，屁股里含着根屌，整个下半身都变得好大好沉。他伸手摸了摸自己的屁股，摸到了一手水，有这么多水应该够电次喝了吧，能不能让他撑到救兵来支援呢？好涨，好痛，还不如指奸爽，电次混蛋的屌和本人一样直，完全照顾不到男人的前列腺，如果自己有子宫肯定一发就中标了。哪个倒霉女孩会怀上这混蛋的孩子呢？

“你快点完事……”早川搂住了电次催促他。

电次嘴里的动静越来越响，他九浅一深地捅着，然后变成八浅二深，七浅三深，最后捅了又重又深的整整十下，“有了有了！我也有了！你快用嘴接住——”

早川差点忘了这事，他们本来是为了取水的。他反抗不及，电次已经拎着他坐了起来，腥呼呼臭烘烘的大屌不由分说地捅进了他的嘴里，“出来了——要出来了——啊——”

早川没吃过精液，但他猜精液大概不是这个味道。比起精液，此时射进自己食管里的液体更像某种更熟悉的东西。他伸手摸了摸电次的下路，一根两颗，基本上和自己的差不多。

“啊，我忘记了。”

“我以前卖掉了一颗蛋蛋。”

“虽然后来长出来了，但好像留下了后遗症，我没办法正常射精。”

“现在你喝进去的这个可能——”

“——是尿吧！”


End file.
